


Runaway Bride

by RedQuill07



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Baka, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Love Confession, Missionary, Oral, Running To You, Tsundere, ball worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQuill07/pseuds/RedQuill07
Summary: BACKGROUND SETTING:You (Performer) ran to your friend's (Listener) house, resting on his couch. You rant to him about how embarrassing it was not only to run from your wedding, but to run through town in a wedding dress, barefoot. You wanted to apologize to him for not being able to invite him due to the chaos of her fiance and his family.Then you begin to confess your feelings for him, (As best as a tsundere can). Confessing that you thought these feelings would pass but they never did. You wanted to be with him instead before it was too late. He confesses that he also has feelings for you. After chewing his ear out, things start to get a bit frisky. As much as you're needed back at the chapel, you would rather be here in his embrace. Making your first time as memorable, without the embarrassing moment you went through...
Kudos: 13





	Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is fictional. All characters are adults/18+ years. If you choose to fill this script, you may alter it if necessary. SFX are optional
> 
> KEYS:  
> *Emphasis*  
> < Vocal Sounds >  
> (Emotion / Mood / Tone)  
> [Description Of Your Actions / Listener's Dialogue]  
> {SFX}

[You Run Quickly Through The Streets, Not Wanting To Look Around For Possible Stares Of Confusion]

{SFX: Footsteps}

<Heavy Breathing> Damn it!... Why does... he have to... live so... damn far...

[You See His House Is Close]

<Heavy Breathing> Finally!...

[You Run Up To His Door]

{SFX: Door Pounding}

(Irritated / Exhausted) Hey! <Deep Breath> Open up! <Deep Breath< Dumbass!

{SFX: Door Opens]

[Your Friend Greets You]

[You Walk In, Not Acknowledging Him. Your Top Priority Is Resting Your Legs]

(Tired / Irritated) Yeah yeah, good to see ya.

[You Collapse On His Couch]

{SFX: Hard Thump}

(Exhausted) <Heavy Sigh> Thank God!

[Your Friend Greets You A Second Time]

(Embarrassed) H-Hey you... It's... good to see you...

[He Asks If You Need Something]

(Embarrassed) N-No, I just... need to rest...

<Sore Tone> My feet are *killing* me...

[He Grabs Your Leg]

(Shocked / Embarrassed) H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!

[He Begins To Rub Your Foot]

(Embarrassed / Flustered) Don't just grab my foot and start rubbing it so suddenly! B-but thanks... It... feels nice...

[He Asks About The Dress]

Oh, right. (Proud) This is my wedding dress. My mother passed it down to me. She got it from *her* mother and *she* got it from *her* mother and--

[You Realize Your Rambling]

(Embarrassed) Uhh... Let's just say this dress is kind of a tradition for my family.

This dress gets passed down from mother to daughter and continues down the line.

[Your Friend Asks What If They Have Multiple Daughters]

(Unsure) W-well, uhh... If there's more than one then...they take turns...I guess?

[Your Friends Asks What If They Don't Want Kids Or Have Daughters]

(Unsure) If they don't have daughters then...

(Angry) <Growl> Stop asking me questions I don't know the answer to! And stop changing the subject!

<Sigh< If you weren't my friend, I would hit you...

[Your Friend Clarifies You'd Still Hit Him]

W-well if I did hit you, you'd deserve it! ... And don't forget the other foot.

[Your Friend Starts To Rub Your Other Foot]

(Smug Tone) That's right. Rub your queen's foot like a *good* servant.

[He Starts Tickling Your Foot]

<Uncontrollable Laughter> S-STOP! THAT TICKLES!

[He Asks For Any Apology]

<Hysterical Laughter> OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP!

[He Stops Tickling]

<Breathing Calming Down> You... Jerk...

Y'know, despite your *immaturity* , you were always so nice. Even when I was such a stick in the mud. I still remember the first time we met.

We just moved into the house next to yours. I was sulking in the backyard because I had to abandon my friends. Then, you popped your head over the fence and said *You look like a chipmunk* .

[He Laughs At The Memory]

(Embarrassed) Don't Laugh! You kept calling me that every chance you could! And what kind of first impression was that?!

From that day, we would always hang out. Well, you would annoy me and I would try to get rid of you. Good thing you could never take a hint. I probably would have been lonely...

[He Asks Why You Brought That Memory Up]

Well that's... kind of the reason why I'm here. As you know, I'm getting married.

[He Makes A Silly Remark]

(Deadpan Tone) No, I put on a wedding dress and run through town...barefoot...so I could join the circus.

Just listen, you dumbass!

<Deep Breath> Anyway, I was hoping I could talk to you but I couldn't find you.

I asked my future mother-in-law and she said we couldn't invite you due to not having enough invitations.

[He Speculates That It Was A Terrible Lie]

That's what I thought, too. So, I asked my fiance and he said, and I quote, (Imitating) *I don't want you getting distracted* .

[He Insults Your Fiance]

<Giggle> Not the word I'd choose but yeah, he was-- *is* a cunt.

Anyway, when the bridesmaids helped me into this dress, they were called to help with some problem in the parking lot.

So I decided to grab my purse, kick off my heels, sneak out the window, and run a marathon to get to you-- Your house! I meant your house...

[He Asks If That Was The Right Thing To Do]

(Conflicted) I don't know... I had so many things running through my head to focus. And... you were someone I could always talk to so, here I am.

[He Asks if You Are Second-Guessing The Marriage]

(Frustrated) I don't know! I'm trying to figure out--

[He Asks If You're Happy]

(Angry) <Through Gritted Teeth> If you would just let me--

[He Asks If It's Alright To Just Abandon Your Future]

(Furious) <Shouting> IT'S NOT A FUTURE IF I'M NOT WITH YOU!

[He Sits There Confused]

(Upset) It's not love if it's fake...

[He Asks You To Explain]

<On The Verge Of Tears> Y-you're such an idiot... I'm trying to say that I love you. I've loved you for *so* long...

(Tears Streaming) You make me laugh. You make me smile. You Irritate me so much but it always makes me feel happy, knowing you're always there for me. I... I want... I want to be *your* chipmunk...

<Crying>

[He Cups Your Cheek]

<Through Tears> W-what--

<Kiss>

(Shock / Disbelief) Y-you... You kissed me? Why?

[He Tells You He Loves You Too]

You...love me? ...

You... You...

(Angry) You dumbass! Why didn't you say anything! I could have gotten married and we wouldn't be talking right now!

[He Was Worried About Ruining Her Wedding]

(Angry) I don't care! I don't care about the wedding! Or my fiance! Or this stupid dress! You're the only thing I care about! You really are a fucking idiot...

<Long Deep Breath>

But you're *my* idiot...

<Passionate Kissing>

[He Questions The Chipmunk Analogy]

(Flustered) I couldn't think of anything better than *chipmunk* , don't judge me!

[He Rubs Your Legs, Asking If They're Still Sore]

No, my legs feel better now.

[He Rubs Higher, Asking For Reassurance]

(Flustered) U-uhh. I don't--

[He Rubs Your Inner Thigh, Inches From Your Pussy, Asking For Reassurance Again]

(Aroused) Maybe just... a little...

[He Rubs The Outside Of Your Panties Teasingly]

<Soft Moans>

(Horny) Please, kiss me.

<Kissing / Moaning>

Can we, you know... fuck?

<Yelp> Warn me *before* you do something, idiot! Here, let me just...

[You Pull Off Your Panties]

{SFX: Clothes Rustling}

(Embarrassed) I probably should have shaved the night before... you don't mind?

[He Tells You He Doesn't Mind]

You such a pervert... Hey, what are you--

<Gasp / Moaning>

<Moaning< Fuck! You pervert! I said warn me! Just... keep licking me...

<Moaning> <Gasp> Oh, god!

Your... sucking my clit!

Yes! Yes! That's it! Keep going! I'm so close!

<Moaning> Almost... Almost... There...

<Explosive Orgasm>

<Heavy Breathing> Fuck... You made me cum... *So* hard...

{SFX: Belt And Zipper Sounds}

<Gasp> Holy shit. Your dick's fucking huge. And so are your balls.

(Flirty) Let me take care of this for you.

<Blowjob Sounds>

(Sultry) Bet you've been dreaming of this happening haven't you?

<Blowjob Sounds>

Since I'm your *chipmunk* , I think it's appropriate for me to have a bit of a *snack* don't you think?

<Ball-Sucking Sounds>

<Pop> Mmm, your chipmunk found a nice pair of nuts to suck while she jerks your huge cock.

<Ball-Sucking Sounds / Wet Sounds>

You gonna cum? Cum on my face! Just cover me in with your warm load!

[Cum Shot All Over Your Face And Hair]

(Angry) You idiot! You got it in my hair! I was fine with you cumming on my face but my hair?!

[He Gives An Apology]

<Grumble> It's Fine. You can make it up to me by... (Seductive) Fucking my tight pussy...

[He Starts To Remove Your Dress But You Stop Him]

No. The dress stays on. It's a lot more... hot.

Here, let just lift the dress and--

[He Enters His Dick In Your Pussy]

<Gasping / Moaning> Oh fuck! Your... stretching me... so much...

Just... Go Slow--

[He Starts Pounding Quickly]

{SFX: Hard Pounding}

<Loud Moaning> I said... Go slowly!

<Loud Moaning> Fuck! This is better... than I ever imagined! It almost feels like... it's our honeymoon!

[He Asks You For Clarification]

<Loud Moaning> You heard me! You and me! Fucking like animals! Filling me with *so* much cum!

<Loud Moaning> I can just picture it! A big, beautiful house! With kids! *So* many kids! And me, with a big round pregnant belly! After you fucked me so hard!

{SFX: Hard Pounding Quickens}

<Loud Moaning> You like that image?! If you cum in me, we'll make it happen! So do it! Cum in me! Cum for me!

<Loud Moaning Towards Explosive Orgasm>

(Exhausted) Wow... That was... one hard fuck... I'm definitely gonna remember that for the rest of my life...

[He Asks If He Should Have Pulled Out]

Oh, don't worry. I'm on the pill. I'm not that much of an idiot, unlike you... But you *did* cum inside me when I told you to, so, that would mean you like the idea.

But we should save that after the whole *running away from the most important day of your life* argument I'm gonna have to explain for.

{SFX: Phone Ringing}

(Exhausted) Oh shit…

Hand me my purse.

{SFX: Purse Zipper Opens}

[Checks Phone] <Sighs> Yep. It's my mom... Great...

{SFX: Accept Call Sound}

[On Phone] Hey, mom... Yeah, I did leave... Yes, across town...

[On Phone] (Shocked) Wait, what... You knew this would happen?... So, the problem in the parking lot... That was you?... Uhh... Okay... Umm... That's... Interesting... I'll talk to you later, I guess... love you too, bye.

{SFX: End Call Tone}

(Awkwardness) Soooo... It turns out my mother knew this would happen... She said she did the exact same thing with my dad. And that they also had sex... in *this* wedding dress, which I am going to take off 'cause eww.

{SFX: Clothes Rustling}

[You Take Off The Wedding Dress]

My family were also taking bets on how I would escape the wedding.

[He Asks Who Won]

It doesn't matter who won! ...It was my uncle...

So, it looks like we have the whole afternoon together, as well as the rest of our lives together.

(Flirty) What do you want to do now?

[He Asks You To Say An Embarrassing Phrase]

(Angry) No, I won't say *that* !

[He Begs You]

(Begrudgingly) Alright fine...

(Embarrassed) Y-you Baka...

<Laughter>

<Kiss>

I love you. *So* much.

(Flustered) S-so don't go chasing other girls, got it?!

[He Says He Wouldn't Dare]

Good. So, why don't we…

(Seductive) Take a shower together?

[He Picks You Up And Carries You Towards The Bathroom]

<Startled Yelp Turns To Giggling> Hey! Easy!

<Giggling Fading Out>

\----------End Script----------


End file.
